1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of interfacing video information in a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
A related art computer system, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a main body 1, such as a personal computer (PC) or a work station. The main body 1 performs various kinds of information operations and information processing, and generates a video signal for a displaying corresponding processed contents on a display screen. A monitor 2 receives horizontal and vertical sync signals H-sync/V-sync and a RGB video signal outputted from the main body 1, as shown in FIG. 2. The monitor thus displays a corresponding image, and performs various kinds of information interface with the main body 1 through serial data (SDA) and serial clock (SCL) lines of a display data channel (DDC).
The monitor 2 comprises a microcomputer 11 for detecting the display type of an input video signal by analyzing frequency information of the horizontal and vertical sync signals. The monitor 2 outputs a control signal so that the RGB video signal transmitted from the main body 1 is processed using the same format as the corresponding display format, or in a form that corresponds to the closest factory mode. The monitor 2 further includes a video processing section 12 for processing the RGB video signal transmitted from the main body 1, to match the corresponding display type in accordance with the control signal from the microcomputer 11. Finally, a display section 13 displays an output of the video processing section on the display screen.
The operation of the related art computer system as constructed above will be described. First, the main body 1 of the computer system transmits the horizontal and vertical sync signals, as well as the RGB video signal to the monitor 2.
The microcomputer 11 in the monitor 2 detects the type of the input video signal in accordance with the frequencies of the horizontal and vertical sync signals, and controls the video processing section 12. This allows the input video signal to be displayed in a factory mode which is closest to the video type among factory modes predetermined in the monitor 2. The video processing section 12 processes the input video signal to match the factory type determined by the microcomputer 11, and displays the input video signal through the display section.
In the case of an analog type cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, the factory mode corresponds to a table of the image type corresponding to the frequency information of the horizontal and vertical sync signals. Specifically, that includes an active video frequency for one horizontal period, a backporch time for one horizontal period, the total number of horizontal lines for one vertical period, and a backporch time for one vertical period, among others.
For a digital type liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, the factory mode corresponds to a table of the image type corresponding to the frequency information of the horizontal and vertical sync signals. Specifically, that includes the total number of dots for one horizontal period, the number of backporches for one horizontal period, the total number of horizontal lines for one vertical period, and the number of backporches for one vertical period, among others.
The main body 1 transmits only the RGB video signal and the horizontal and vertical sync signals to the monitor 2. This, however, is not enough for the monitor 2 to detect the type of the video signal transmitted from the main body 1. In order to actually display the video signal, such as the above-described video type, information regarding the active video frequency for one horizontal period and the like is required.
Accordingly, the factory mode, which has the video types corresponding to the representative horizontal and vertical sync signal frequencies listed in table, is applied to the respective monitor 2. The frequency of the horizontal and vertical sync signals transmitted from the main body 1 is compared with the frequency of the horizontal and vertical sync signals of the predetermined factory mode, and if the same horizontal and vertical sync signal frequency exists, the video signal is displayed using the video type corresponding to the horizontal and vertical sync signal frequency.
If, on the other hand, the same horizontal and vertical sync signal frequency does not exist in the table, the video signal is displayed using the video type corresponding to the frequency closest to the frequency of the horizontal and vertical sync signals transmitted from the main body 1.
Thus, according to the related art computer system, if the frequency of the horizontal and vertical sync signals transmitted from the main body does not coincide with that of the predetermined factory mode in the monitor, the position or size of the displayed picture will become abnormal, and a normal picture desired by the user cannot be outputted.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method of interfacing video information in a computer system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method of interfacing video information in a computer system which can provide an accurately displayed picture regardless of the type of input video signal, by interfacing the display video information between the main body and the monitor.
To achieve these objects and other advantages, in whole or in parts, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the apparatus for interfacing video information in a computer system according to one embodiment comprises a main body for outputting a video signal and information on a display type of the video signal, and a monitor for detecting the display type of the corresponding video signal in accordance with the display type information outputted from the main body, and displaying on a display screen the video signal outputted from the main body to match the detected display type.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information in a computer system comprising a monitor for outputting video type information of the video signal that can be displayed by the monitor, and displaying on a display screen a video signal externally inputted in the corresponding video type, and a main body for converting a display type of the video signal to match the video type information outputted from the monitor, and outputting the video signal to the monitor.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of interfacing video information in a computer system having a monitor and a main body for outputting horizontal and vertical sync signals and a video signal to the monitor, and performing data transmission/reception with the monitor through a communication line, the method comprising the steps of the main body including display type information of the video signal in communication data, and transmitting to the monitor the communication data including the display type information along with the horizontal and vertical sync signals and the video signal, and the monitor detecting a display type of the video signal transmitted from the main body using the display type information, and displaying on a display screen the video signal to match the display type.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of interfacing video information in a computer system having a monitor and a main body for outputting horizontal and vertical sync signals and a video signal to the monitor, and performing data transmission/reception with the monitor through a communication line, the method comprising the main body including display type information of the video signal in at least one of the horizontal sync signal and the video signal, and transmitting to the monitor the horizontal and vertical sync signals having display type information and the video signal, and the monitor detecting a display type of the video signal transmitted from the main body using the display type information, and displaying on a display screen the video signal to match the display type.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of interfacing video information in a computer system having a monitor and a main body for outputting horizontal and vertical sync signals and a video signal to the monitor, and performing data transmission/reception with the monitor through a communication line, the method comprising the steps of the main body dividing display type information of the video signal, including divided display type information in the horizontal sync signal and the vertical sync signal, respectively, and transmitting to the monitor the horizontal and vertical sync signals including the divided display type information and the video signal, and the monitor detecting a display type of the video signal transmitted from the main body using the display type information, and displaying on a display screen the video signal to match the display type.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of interfacing video information in a computer system having a monitor and a main body for outputting horizontal and vertical sync signals and a video signal to the monitor, and performing data transmission/reception with the monitor through a communication line, the method comprising the steps of the monitor transmitting to the main body information on a display type of the video signal that can be displayed by the monitor, the main body converting a type of the video signal to match the display type information transmitted from the monitor, and the monitor displaying the video signal transmitted from the main body.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information that includes a main body, which outputs a video signal and corresponding display information, and a monitor, which detects a display type of the corresponding video signal in accordance with the display information, and displays the video signal outputted from the main body in accordance with the detected display type.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a video interface that includes a main body, which outputs a video signal through a video signal line, and outputs information relating to the video signal display type through a communication line, and a monitor, which detects the display type of the corresponding video signal in accordance with the display type information, and displays the video signal outputted from the main body in accordance with the detected display type.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information in a computer system that includes a main body, which outputs a video signal, a horizontal sync signal and a vertical sync signal at least one of which carries video signal display information, and a monitor, which detects the type of display for the corresponding video signal in accordance with the display information, and displays the outputted video signal in accordance with the detected display type.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a video interface that includes a main body, which provides information relative to a display type of a video signal embedded in a video signal, a horizontal sync signal and a vertical sync signal, and outputs the video signal, the horizontal sync signal and the vertical sync signals, and a monitor which detects the display type of the corresponding video signal in accordance with the display type information outputted from the main body, and displays the video signal in accordance with the detected display type.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information in a computer system includes a monitor, which outputs data identifying a video type of a video signal that can be displayed by the monitor, and displays the video signal externally inputted in a corresponding video type, and a main body, which converts a display type of the video signal to match the video type data outputted from the monitor, and outputs the converted video signal to the monitor.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method of interfacing video information that includes transmitting video signal display type information for a main body to a monitor through one of the horizontal and vertical sync signals, a video signal, and communication data, and detecting a display type of the video signal transmitted from the main body using the video signal display type information, and displaying the video signal to match the display type.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method of interfacing video information that includes transmitting display type information of the video signal in at least one of the horizontal sync signal and the video signal to a monitor, and detecting a display type of the transmitted video signal using the display type information.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method of interfacing video information that includes dividing display type information of a video signal, embedding the divided display type information into the horizontal sync signal and the vertical sync signal, respectively, transmitting to a monitor the horizontal and vertical sync signals having the divided display type information, along with the video signal, decoding and reassembling the display type information, and detecting a display type of the transmitted video signal using the reassembled display type information.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a method of interfacing video information that includes transmitting display type information of a video signal from a monitor to a main body, receiving the display type information and converting a type of video signal based on the received information to match a display type of the monitor, and displaying on the monitor the video signal transmitted from the main body.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information that includes a monitor which transmits information regarding a display type of a video signal through a display data channel, and a computer converting the display type of the video signal based on the information received from the monitor through the display data channel and transmitting the converted video signal with horizontal and vertical sync signals to the monitor.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided an apparatus for interfacing video information that includes a computer transmitting horizontal and vertical sync signals, serial data signal and serial clock signal through a display data channel and a video signal, and a monitor receiving the horizontal and vertical sync signals, serial data signal and serial clock signal through the display data channel and the video signal, wherein a display type information of the video signal is included in one of the serial data signal of the display data channel, and the horizontal sync signal.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.